


uh oh

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Fluff, Other, Smut, some hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Charlie and Callisto have established a routine of meeting up together each night, whether its to cuddle until they fall asleep or to have a little fun together. Tonight is the latter, though things don't go entirely as planned.
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Kudos: 2





	uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that sort of fits no where particular in the time line

The sound of the door opening catches Charlie’s attention. They turn to see Callisto, carefully shutting it once more behind him - and then locking it. Charlie leans against the frame of the bed, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of their lips. How many times have they done this ritual before? One of them going to the other’s room. Flirtatious banter in attempt to decipher the other’s mood, determining if the night was going to lead to resting in each other’s arms, or something more physical first. As tedious as it was, Charlie did not think they’d ever get tired of it. 

“Did you get lost?” Charlie teases the long haired man. 

“No,” He informs. He confidently makes his way over towards Charlie, getting into their personal space. Charlie keeps their eyes on him, fighting the smile that would give them away. “I was in the mood for something to eat, but what’s the point of going all the way to the kitchen when I’ve got a snack right here.” Charlie breaths a laugh. As much as they thought the flirtatious remark was kind of dumb, they still feel heat gathering in their cheeks. They wrap an arm around Callisto’s waist, decreasing the amount of space between them. Callisto kisses their cheek. Charlie turns their head and their lips meet and it feels just as wonderful as the first time.

Little else needs to be said. Next they are leading the way towards the bed, reclining on it, and expecting Callisto to follow. Sex is almost a routine now between them and Callisto, filling a void where Charlie might have once snuck off for some privacy to touch themselves alone. Charlie loved the familiarity of Callisto’s body. Practice taught them what turned Callisto on and which ways he didn’t like to be touched. “I hope you mean oral and not actually “eat me.”” They remarked. English colloquialisms could sometimes be lost on them, especially when they had a few languages rolling around in their brain. It earned a laugh from Callisto.

“Do you really think I would?” Callisto crawls on top, hands positioned on either side of Charlie’s body to hold himself up. He looks humored by Charlie’s words, but there is a desire in his eyes.

“I don’t always know with you.” Charlie shrugged. Callisto leans in and their lips meet in an eager and open kiss. Charlie feels their body sigh, just being close to Callisto making them feel wonderful. Their lips move against Callisto’s, tongues meet in a warm and wet environment. Charlie feels Callisto’s hands on them, sneaking beneath their shirt, pulling buttons from where they were clasped just a moment before. They shrug the cloth away once it is parted, leaving their torso exposed. 

“You’re looking delicious.” Callisto whispers in Charlie’s ear. He catches their lobe between his teeth, tugging at it before releasing. Charlie leaned into the kiss he places on their neck, sucking at the skin there. They make a small grunt, knowing it is going to leave a mark that will be difficult to hide with their uniform, but it is too late to protest. His lips move, jaw opening and biting down on Charlie’s shoulder. They release a small noise at the pressure, but enjoy the uniqueness of it. He bites them again, hard teeth scraping against the soft flesh of their stomach. His hands have found their way to their pants, and work them down Charlie’s legs. 

“My, you are eager today,” Charlie teases. It’s rare that they are less clothed than Callisto, but Callisto wasted little time in getting them near naked today. 

“I’m sorry, maybe next time I can woo you for three hours before we get down to business.” It’s good natured teasing and Charlie gives a little laugh. 

“That sounds wonderful- Ah!” They gasp as Callisto effectively silences them by  moving his kisses lower, traveling progressively towards more sensitive skin. 

His mouth rests on their groin, teasing them through their underwear. Charlie sighs. Their body tingles where it is touched and it leaves them wanting more from Callisto, but suddenly he pulls way. “What is it?” They ask. Callisto strokes the inside of their thigh with his fingertips.

“Charlie, darling, would you like to be on top today?” He asks. By now Callisto has learned that Charlie by default would always take a submissive role in bed unless otherwise asked. Charlie didn’t mind taking charge when they knew it would bring their partner pleasure. However, after feeling Callisto’s lips on them, Charlie wasn’t sure they wanted to move onto something else without Callisto first fulfilling what they teased them with. 

“I kinda wanted you to go down on me,” They confessed, unable to hide the disappointment in their voice. Nonetheless, Charlie sat up, obeying despite their personal desires.

“I will,” Callisto promises. He lays down in the spot Charlie was previously occupying, head resting in Charlie’s lap as he looks up at them. “But you will be here instead.” He points to his face. Charlie blinks. 

“You want me to-”

“Sit on my face,” Callisto interrupts. “Yeah. I think it’d be hot.” He grins as he looks up at Charlie from their lap. They aren’t unfamiliar with the concept, but they had some reservations about it. 

“Callisto I’m heavy,” Charlie warned. They might have been shorter than the Martian, but Charlie had some girth to them. They knew they were on the chubby side. “Are you sure I’m not too much for you.” 

Callisto shrugged. “I don’t care.” Charlie rolled their eyes. They weren’t convinced. He was being dismissive of the problem. “Come on, let’s try it! If it gets to be too much, I’ll let you know and we’ll stop,” Callisto appealed. Their relationship with Callisto had been an adventurous one. It was one of the things that had drawn Charlie in, knowing that there wouldn’t be a dull moment when they were with Callisto, and Callisto had always had an open mind about trying new things out in bed. They needed to return such attitude. They needed to keep an open mind. And besides, they could always stop, like Callisto said.

“Okay, we’ll try it,” They conceded, with an emphasis on the word ‘try.’ 

They shifted, turned around and straddled Callisto’s chest, while facing him. Callisto’s fingers slipped beneath their underwear, tugging it off of them. Charlie felt vulnerable with it missing, and knowing what they were about to do. It must’ve seemed silly to Callisto, considering the things they had done in the past. “Are you sure about this?” Callisto’s hands found their way to Charlie’s ass. He groped their ass cheek before adding pressure to it, in attempt to move them forward. 

“Please don’t make me beg.” 

Slowly they lower themselves until they are just hovering over him, almost positive that as soon as they put their weight on him, Callisto would tell them to get off.

“Relax.” Callisto advises. A hand rests on their thigh tugging them down but Charlie resists, wanting to keep space between them and Callisto. 

Callisto kisses their lower lips gently. Charlie releases a small breath. Their skin is tingling again and they are suddenly reminded of their desire for Callisto. His lips open, parted by his tongue, resting flat against them. Long laps drag across Charlie’s entrance, already sleek with arousal. Their back arches with pleasure. 

He takes attention to their sweet spot, lips covering delicate and sensitive pink skin and sucking at it gently. Charlie sighs, letting their eyes fall shut and drinking in the sensation. His tongue teases the spot. Charlie gasps, reaching for Callisto’s wrist, squeezing it with desperation. Encouraged by the feedback, Callisto continued to work the spot. A hand clasped over Charlies mouth. It was a vain attempt at stopping themselves from moaning, but the noise escapes from them and they cannot find the willpower to keep it quiet enough that the neighboring rooms wouldn’t hear. 

Their legs grew tired of holding the unfamiliar position. Charlie allowed themselves to relax onto Callisto. His tongue moved from their sensitive front to press into their entrance. Charlie grinded at their hips, adding friction, wanting more. They were so close. Callisto groans, vibrating through his lips. Knowing that Callisto was enjoying this too only added to the experience for Charlie. 

“Callisto…” They gasped. They felt themselves come undone, a sudden release in building tension, a pulse through their nether region as Callisto worked them even as they orgasmed. They rode the sensation until it became too much and stimulation made them feel sore. 

They moved off of him, legs still buzzing with pleasure. Charlie needed to take a moment before they could speak again. They lie on the bed next to Callisto. Callisto’s eyelids were heavy over his eyes. It seemed he enjoyed it as well. Charlie’s eyes fall to his lips - a bit swollen and wet around the entirety of his mouth - a mixture of his own saliva and no doubt Charlie’s fluid. Charlie cups his cheek lovingly. Callisto smiles at them. 

“See?” He speaks. Charlie gives a small laugh. “I told you it’d be great.” He sounds triumphant in boasting his victory. Charlie finds it endearing. 

“Thank you,” Charlie says in response, and they mean it. They lean their forehead against Callisto’s and let their eyes shut, wanting to be close to him while they let their heart rate settle once more. They need this moment of intimacy, and then they would gladly focus on Callisto next. 

Callisto released a long breath. “I can’t move my neck.” He relayed. Charlie blinked. 

“What!?” The peaceful moment from before is gone. 

“Yeah, it just doesn’t feel right.” Callisto shrugs. He relays the information so casually, Charlie would have thought he was talking about what groceries he needed to buy and not a potential medical emergency. “And I think I heard a crack-”

“ _ Schieße! _ ” They cursed under their breath. “Why didn’t you say something!?” That had been part of the agreement, and if Callisto’s neck had endured some sort of trauma, Callisto definitely would have noticed. 

“I mean it hurt a bit but I was really in the moment,” Callisto excused himself. “And I wanted you to finish.” They couldn’t focus on how sweet the notion was, but rather jumped right into action, like they had been trained to do. 

“Hold still while I change,” They buttoned their shirt back up and worked their pants back up the waist. They tried to move with haste while still making themselves look as little disheveled as possible in case they ran into one of the other crew. No one else needed to know what happened, but Charlie wasn’t sure how easy of a secret it was going to be to keep. “I’m serious, don’t move or you might make it worse,” They warned Callisto, before disappearing from the room to snag some supplies from the med bay.

\----

They looked at their partner, a wide grin on his face, despite resting over a neck brace. It was the best they could do. They set his neck back and attempted to mend it with their powers, but magic could only do so much. It would cut down the length of the healing process, but Callisto would be stuck with the brace for a few days nonetheless. 

“How can you be smiling through this?” They questioned. 

“It’s hilarious.” Callisto tended to have a very different sense of humor, but even this seemed a bit much.

“I hurt you though,” Charlie felt their insides sink as they voiced it aloud. Causing harm, even though unintentional, always made them feel bad. Even worse when it was someone they cared about. They felt a tear slide down their cheek. Years of work in medicine had taught them how to set emotions aside in order to focus during crisis. Now that the emergency had passed, they could address their feelings, and their feelings came pouring forwards before Charlie could even process them, let alone stop it. They had been worried about him, and upset that they had been the one to hurt him. Angry that Callisto hadn’t told them to stop - though it didn’t seem to have caused him any extra harm that they didn’t. It didn’t feel right for them to be the one upset when Callisto was the one in pain, and yet he was the one smiling, and comforting them. 

“Hey,” He lifted their face with his hand, making them look at him. “Pain happens in life. And this will pass,” He assured them. Something in Charlie stirred. They never thought of Callisto as stupid, despite often making poor decisions - but they weren’t expecting this wisdom from him either. “What’s important is that I had fun. And you did too?” 

Charlie sniffed. “Yeah,” They had to admit it had felt pretty good. Though they were determined never to do it again. 

“So I got you off  _ and _ I got medical treatment afterwards,” Callisto relayed, with a grin. “It’s win win! You know it’s always a sexy and fun time for me when you’re patching me up” 

Charlie laughed, wiping their face on the back of their hand. “You’re so fucking weird.” They leaned in and kissed him. Slow and long. An apology for hurting him. A thank you for Callisto’s good humored nature. “Please don’t ever change.” They whispered, still holding him close. 


End file.
